


First Morning

by larry_is_not_real



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_is_not_real/pseuds/larry_is_not_real
Summary: A ficlet inspired by a scene in 'What's Your Number?'[gif @ https://m.popkey.co/1afad4/kWO0d.gif ]





	First Morning

It was the first time I’d spent the night with Chris since we’d started dating, nearly 7 months ago. Not from any sense of morals, or a lack of willingness, but because we me met just before he left for Europe to film. When he was able to get back home for a visit, whichever deities I had pissed off had me out of the state--or country--for my own work. Yesterday we finally managed to be in the same city on the same day. There was no sex, only a lingering kiss, a clinging hug, half-yawned ‘I love you’s, and sleep. I woke up with porcupine hair, dead-animal breath, and blurry eyes. 

And the only thing my love can say to me is, ‘You look beautiful in the morning.’

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet inspired by a scene in 'What's Your Number?' 
> 
> [gif @ https://m.popkey.co/1afad4/kWO0d.gif ]


End file.
